Seasons Of Love
by GleekKelsey
Summary: Seasons Of Love 1 i will add chapters on to this  What really did happen that night of Rachel's party?
1. Seasons Of Love Chapter 1

**"Wake up Kurt! Your gonna be late for school!" said Burt Hummel angrily. Kurt opened his eyes hesitantly as his father was pulling the blankets off of him. Why was he so tired? The last thing he remembered was going to that god awful party of Rachel's. Burt gasped and stared at Kurt for a moment, then at the space next to him. Kurt slowly glanced over to see none other than Blaine, then everything from the night before started rushing back into his head. "Dad! It's not what you think at all! Nothing happened" Kurt said nervously. Blaine started to awaken slowly, looking at Kurt and smiling, then to Burt. "Mr. Hummel..I assure you nothing innapropriate has happened here. I unfortunately had a little bit to drink last night at Rachel's home and Kurt was being responsible by bringing me here, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." Blaine explained calmly. Kurt was baffled at how well Blaine handled the situation, just as he was about to say something Burt cut in, "Blaine, you dont have to apologize to me. Could i talk to Kurt alone for a few minutes, please?". "Oh, of course Mr. Hummel" Blaine hurridly went into the kitchen, hoping Burt hadn't noticed he was only in his boxers. "Kurt...What in the hell we're you thinking?" Burt whispered angrily. "Dad, we didn't do anything!" Kurt yelled a bit too loudly. Burt sighed "Kurt, I don't know what to believe. If you would just explain to me why didn't you take him home?". Kurt pondered for a second or two, remembering every detail from the night before. Had he and Blaine done anything? He had also had something to drink, they very well could have. He had to have this cleared up before he could risk lying to his father. "Dad, can i just go talk to Blaine really quick?" Kurt asked. Burt sighed "Hurry up, and im not just saying that, if you aren't back in here in 5 minutes im coming down there." Burt demanded. Kurt ran down the stairs to see blaine walking towards the front door. "Blaine! Wait where are you going?" Kurt said, almost out of breath from running so fast. "I'm going home, I don't want to cause any more problems here." Blaine smiled as he went to open the door. "Blaine" Kurt grabbed for Blaine's hand, "**_**Did **_**we do anything last night, or do you not remember either?" Kurt whispered, not wanting his father to hear. "Kurt..If you want me to be honest i will, We did do something last night, For some odd reason that's ALL i remember." Blaine said not taking his eyes off of the floor. "Oh god! Well what exactly did we do?" Kurt asked, waiting to hear the worst. "Well Kurt, if i tell you just please, please don't completely freak out, okay?" Blaine begged. "Okay, wait why would i freak out?" Kurt questioned. "Well um, we did do...things, with each other, But there was a third party involved." Blaine swallowed hard and grinned nervously. "With who exactly?" Kurt said just a bit too loud. "Well um, Finn." Blaine whispered when he said the name. Kurt's mouth fell open, was Blaine just joking, or was he serious? "W-What, your kidding, that couldn't have happened..." Kurt kept mumbling. **


	2. Seasons Of Love Chapter 2

**Kurt was running down the hall towards Finn's room. How could he do this, his own step is disgusting to even think about, he thought. He walked into Finn's room slowly tapping on the door with his knuckle. Finn groaned and rolled over as he walked in and sat on the bed gently. "Um, Finn...Wake up please" he said trying not to sound upset. "Whatta ya want, bro?" Finn asked slurring his words a bit. "Well, do you remember anything at all from last night?" he asked hesitantly. "I remember...Coming in Rachel's house and sitting on her couch...Then drinking, thats about it, why do you wanna know?" Finn questioned. "Well no specific reason" he looked down ashamed for lying. "Dude, theres something wrong with you, tell me, we're bro's dont be afraid of telling me anything" Finn patted Kurts shoulder lightly. Kurt shrugged away, tears starting to fall down his face. "Kurt! What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asked sternly. He reached out an touched Kurt's knee lightly, "Kurt, bro, please tell me dude." He said with his signature smirk. "Blaine remember's everything from last night, unlike us. He said that you, me, and him we're kind of, um, well..Intimate last night.." Kurt sniffled as he looked up to see Finn's reaction. Finn jerked his hand from Kurt's knee quickly and stood up and stared at the floor with a look of confusion and disgust on his face."He's probably lying Kurt, I don't believe a word he says" He argued, defending himself. "Well, believe it or not, Blaine is very truthful. I dont think he would make something like that up" Kurt said assuringly, still crying. "Kurt, Im not gay! So there is no way in hell that i would do that, drunk or not" Finn whined still refusing the truth. "Finn! Gay or not gay, you we're still drunk, so therefore your vision of things was blurry, believe me i don't want to think of this as true either, but face it Finn, if it happened, oh well!" Kurt said yelling, pleading for Finn to understand. "Your just saying that because you still have a stupid faggot crush on me, nothing happened! You can try to convince me it did all you want, but i know for sure it didn't" Finn said out of anger, then tried to save himself, "Kurt! Im sorry, i didn't mean it like that!". Kurt looked up tears starting to form once again in his eyes, "Finn, Just when i finally start to respect you and take you in as my brother, you do the most idiotic things, this is the last time im going to take it! No more chances Finn, Im done with you" Kurt explained, no expression on his face, as he got up and walked back to where Blaine was sitting on the couch, "Kurt! What happened? Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, worried. "Blaine, It's fine, just don't worry your pretty little head about it" Kurt said jokingly with a weak smile. Blaine smiled back then leaned in and hugged Kurt tightly,"I heard the last thing he said, Im so sorry, Kurt. I wish i could do something, Is there anything you need?" Blaine asked still holding Kurt tightly to him. "Blaine, I dont deserve for you to be sweet to me, So stop it!" Kurt said giggling and playfully tapping Blaine's face gently. Then their eyes met, Blaine started leaning his head closer to Kurt's. Kurt stared at Blaine's face for a moment, then noticed what was happening, he started to close his eyes and pucker his lips. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked laughing. Kurt opened his eyes seeing Blaine sitting back against the couch. "You we're about to kiss me!" Kurt defended himself. "Kurt darling, you were just asleep, so unless im delusional, im pretty sure i didn't" Blaine explained laughing. "So was i dreaming then?" Kurt thought aloud. "Well, well, well, Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel dreaming about me? Im honored!" Blaine said mockingly. "Blaine! Stop it, it isn't funny. It really felt real!" Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek gently. Kurt didn't know what took over him but he grabbed Blaine's face and kissed his lips deeply, for a good amount of time. Blaine didn't react in any way, he just simply didn't move at all. Kurt pulled away covering his lips and looking down, clearly ashamed of what he did. "Blaine, Im so sorry! I honestly dont know why i did that without your permission" Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked up at Kurt, then grabbed him and pulled him in for another hug, but this time he was crying. "Blaine, why are you crying?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine back so he could see his face. "I've been waiting for that to happen for so long, i just didn't know how amazing it would feel" Blaine said looking down, still crying his eyes out. Kurt looked at Blaine clearly shocked. "Blaine, I dont know what to say" Kurt blushed. Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap. Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine looked up to Kurt then pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Kurt heard something behind him, "Um, sorry im interupting, We can talk later i guess" Finn apologized. Kurt turned to face Finn, "No, Finn, we wont talk later, i really don't want to talk to you, much less hear your pleas for my forgiveness." Finn looked down to the ground, "I guess..I understand bro...I mean Kurt." Kurt nodded and looked away from Finn, not saying a word. **


	3. Seasons Of Love Chapter 3

**(Hey guys thanks for reading my stuff! XDD everything thats in italics is a text from blaine and everything thats in bold and italics is a text from kurt. Hopy Enjoy! Please Review, yes i will be working on chapter 4 as soon as i post this one up :P)**

"Are you guys like going out, or what?"Mercedes asked before eating one of her tots. Kurt blushed, "No, we arent, what would make you think that?" Kurt asked offended. "Well, you guys hang out like all the damn time, and you act just like a couple, what else am i supposed to think?" Merceded grinned a little, knowing she was right. "Mercedes, Me and you do those things, does that mean we're dating?" Kurt shot back. "Kurt, you KNOW what i mean" Mercedes replied, completely annoyed at this point. "Blaine is just a friend, i dont think of him as anything more, Besides im not really ready for a relationship" he explained looking down at his salad. "That is a damn lie Kurt Hummel, you want that boy more than Rachel wants a solo at regionals" she laughed. He did like Blaine, but he really didn't want to ruin how great their relationship was as friends, and plus Blaine probably didn't like him that way.

******AFTER SCHOOL******

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he walked through the exit of Mckinley.

_Hey(: - Blaine_

Kurt pondered for a moment what he should type, then he proceeded to type,

_**Hey3**_; But he quickly erased it and instead typed a simple,

_**Hey:) - Kurt**_

As Kurt sat down on the bench in fron of Mckinley he noticed someone walking out. It was a football player, so he thought it'd be best to just not turn around. He glanced over slightly to see that it was Karofsky.'oh great' he thought to himself. His phone vibrated againe and he pulled it out hesitantly,

_So up for dinner at Breadstix tonight, and maybe a movie afterwards -Blaine_

_**Definitely, but we're watching Wicked at my place, I hate that gross movie theater, its repulsive! :) - Kurt**_

"Well, well, well, if it isnt ladyface, who are texting?" Karofsky waled up behind him. "Its none of your buisness Karofsky, Leave me alone" He replied in a calm voice. Then his phone vibrated again,

_Okay, I'll pick you up, Are you home yet? - Blaine_

Kurt replied quickly.

_**Mckinley. Front Entrance. Hurry Up PLEASE! - Kurt**_

"Aww Hummel, is that your little boyfriend?" Karofsky asked grabbing Kurts phone looking at the background.

"Karofsky! Give me my phone back now!" Kurt screamed jumping off the bench. "Why, what are you gonna do, turn me queer?" he laughed. "Karofsky, i've had enough of your crap! If you dont give me my phone back i will get it back myself!" he threatened. "Pfft whatever faggot, your not worth it" he threw the phone at Kurt. It hit him on the wrist extremely hard, he jerked and squealed. Karofsky laughed, "Hummel, you such a fairy!" "Karofsky shut your damn mouth!" He screamed then covered his mouth quickly, he rarely ever cussed. "Are you back talking me Hummel?" Karofsky grabbed Kurts wrists and pushed him against the wall behind a pole. Kurt gasped has his back hit the cold, rough brick wall. "I asked you a question" He gritted his teeth. Kurt was speechless he couldnt even move. Karofsky looked at him for a moment and then began kissing him. He gasped again, too shocked to fight back. Karofsky placed his hand on Kurts thigh and started rubbing it gently. Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He had to think quick, what was he going to do, then he came to him. "David" he said sweetly, oh god what was he getting himself into. "What did you say?" Karofsky said, confused. "I said David" Kurt winked. "Um, Yeah?"Karofsky was still confused. Kurt put his hand on Karofskys shoulder, "Now as much as i love this little makeout session, I really must go, we can do this some other time tho" Kurt smiled, Wow im a pretty good actor."Wait, What?" Karofsky said looking at the grass. "Nevermind, now i have to go" Kurt pecked Karofsky on the lips and ran back to the bench sitting down. Karofsky just stood behind the pole, clearly amazed at what had just happened. Kurt checked his phone, 3 text messages, and 4 missed calls. He checked all of the texts first.

_Hey im close to Mckinley(: - Blaine_

_Hey, are you okay?:( - Blaine_

_Kurt, i stopped by the gas station to pick up a few things be ready!(: - Blaine_

He quickly replied.

_**Im ready! Please, Please, Please be close! - Kurt**_

He sat there for a moment thinking about how desperate that sounded.

_Oh, thank god! I thought you were ignoring me! Anyways i'll be pulling up any minute. - Blaine_

_**I would never ignore you, unless you royally pissed me off! Which you could never do, only few people hold that power :P - Kurt**_

_Hmm let me guess, Rachel, Finn, Your Dad, and almost every bully at Mckinley? :P - Blaine_

_**Great Job, Minus the dad part, He never makes me THAT mad to be majorly ignored - Kurt**_

_Oh well thats a good thing, Anyways, i see you XD - Blaine_

_**Well i dont see you! - Kurt**_

_Im pulling up to the front right now, talk to you in a minute ! (: - Blaine_

_**Even thats too long to wait! - Kurt**_

Holy CRAP! What did he just do? God hes so stupid! He started to breath heavier and heavier until he saw Blaine pull up, then look down at his phone and burst out in laughter. Kurt slowly got in, ignoring Blaine's laughter. "Kurt Hummel, you are hilarious!" Blaine yelled and continued laughing. "Haha yeah" he replied awkwardly. "Wait, whats wrong Kurt?" Blaines tone changed from happy, to concerned. "How did you know...?" Kurt said, confused at how Blaine knew something was wrong. "I can read you like a book Kurt, Its not that hard, Maybe to others, but not to me, i can tell when your sad, angry, happy, and every other emotion possible!" Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed a little too, "Do you think we could just have dinner at my house?" "Well whatever you want, But may i ask why?" Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Well, i just think it'd be more...well logical to do everything in one place" he scratched the back of his head nervously."Oh, that makes since" Blaine grinned as he pulled out of Mckinley High's parking lot.


	4. Seasons Of Love Chapter 4 Blaine's POV

Every time I asked Kurt what was wrong with him, while we were on our way to his house, he would say he was fine and continue singing. I had to pull over at a gas station on the way and fill up my gas tank. "Blaine?" I heard Kurt say very quietly while I was getting out of the car. I leaned down so I could see his face, "Yes?" He looked nervous for a moment then continued. "Could you grab me water?" He smiled. "Of course" I said grinning back, probably looking like a dork. I walked into the store and went to the back where they had the drinks. I was searching for the best water they had when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like someone wearing a McKinley High shirt. I looked up, instantly realizing the mistake I had made. It was Dave Karofsky. I looked down hoping he hadn't recognized me. "Well, well, well if it isn't Hummel's little boyfriend" he snorted. I looked up at him, trying to seem calm, "Well, Hello David" I replied smiling. Kurt had called him David once and it seemed to have really pissed him off, not that I wanted him to be pissed. "What did you just call me, fairy?" he hissed. "I only called you by your name" I said trying not to seem like I was scared of him. "Don't ever call me that again, got it homo?" he clenched his fists moving closer to me. "I got it, no need to worry" I smiled putting my hands up in surrender. "That's what I thought, anyways, where is that little fa- Um I mean, Hummel." He put his hands in his pockets and started at me. Why did he care? I softened my expression, "He's in the car, I have to hurry up and give him his water" I smiled and started to walk away. He caught my arm and pulled me back gently. "Well, if it's not a problem, can you tell him I said hi, and give him this" he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small note. "Sure" I smiled and walked to register. "20 on pump 3" I smiled handing the elderly lady a 50 dollar bill and the water bottle. She was handing me back my change and I saw Karofsky walking up behind me, he had a magazine and a drink. I quickly spoke up, "Oh, the rest of the money is to pay for whatever this young man wants" I smiled and handed her the money, quickly walking out the door. After putting gas in the car I slid into the seat and handed the folded paper and water to Kurt. "What's this?" his voice cracked. He quickly opened the water and took a drink. "It's from David" I said fixing my hair in the mirror. "Is it from your friend David?" He took another drink of his water. "No, David Karofsky" His eyes grew wider and he froze. "At least read it before you rip it" he looked at me like I had turned into voldemort or something. "Fine!" he sighed and yanked it out of my hand. He opened it slowly while I looked over and read it with him.

**Kurt,**

**I'm incredibly sorry for everything I've done in the past. I wish I could take it all back, but since I can't, would you be up for meeting the real David over dinner, or coffee. You don't have to it's just a suggestion. I understand if you decide to reject my offer. Please consider it though. P.s Ask Finn for my number.**

**With Much Love, David Karofsky**

I looked up at him trying to read his expression. He was biting his lip and smiling a little bit. Well that was sure a change of tone. One second he's frozen with fear, the next he's smiling like a giggly school girl. I sighed and started the car. "What's wrong?" He looked at me trying to read me. "Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. He looked at me for a moment then sighed, "Whatever you say". We were both quiet until we got to his house. He was the first one to break the silence. "Crap, Finn's not home" he said while getting out of the car. "Isn't that a good thing though?" I asked looking up at him. "No I need to ask him something" he yanked out his phone, pushed a few buttons, then put it to his ear. "Finn, do you have Karofsky's number?" he asked. I ignored the rest of what he said; I was too shocked at what he was getting himself into. I don't know why I did it, but I pretended to faint, I guess it was just to get his attention. I hit the ground hard, but I had to act like I had really fainted, so I couldn't make any noises. I heard his footsteps hurriedly run across the driveway. "Blaine! Blaine can you hear me?" he said putting his hand on the side of my face. I didn't move or make a sound. "Blaine, Darling please wake up" he sounded like he was crying. God! I can't do this if it makes him cry. I dramatically gasped opening my eyes and breathing heavily. "Oh thank god!" he grabbed my head and pulled it close to his chest. "Hey Kurt, as nice as this is, I'd like to get off of the ground" I said into his chest. "Oh right of course" he sniffled smiling. He let go of me and I looked into his eyes, there were still tears falling down his face. I reached up and wiped them from his cheek and smiled. He put his hand on top of mine and smiled. "So are you okay?" I hated lying to him, but if it was getting him away from Karofsky, I'd do whatever it took. "Yeah, I'm fine." I got up and wiped myself of and offered him my hand, "Shall we go watch a movie, good sir?" I asked in a British accent. He giggled and took my hand, "Indeed we shall sir". He stopped and looked at me grinning, "I know what we could watch". I looked at him and smiled "CHICAGO!" we said in sync. I admit I love Kurt Hummel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading everything so far! I know it's not that interesting, but I promise I'll keep writing and trying to make it better! So Chapter 6 WILL be a Kurtofsky date! Maybe some Sexy time at the end. And for all you Klainers out there, I will have Klaine sexy time soon! Just let me get the Kurtofsky stuffs outta the way! XD**

**This chapter is in Kurt's POV (: **

While me and Blaine were watching Chicago I religiously reminded him he should go to the doctor to see why he fainted, but he insisted it was nothing. Even though I didn't believe him, I decided to leave it alone for now. We were at the part of the movie whenever Velma was trying to get Roxie to start a two person act with her when my phone rang. I noticed Blaine was sleeping so I decided to go to the kitchen without waking him up. I didn't notice the number, but I answered anyway. "Hello" a familiar voice said, nervously.

"Oh, Hello Karofsky" I said sighing a little bit.

He chuckled slightly, "I thought we would be on first name terms now, but if we're not that's cool I guess". I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well okay David, what did you want?" I said, not sounding bitchy at all.

"Um, well, did you want to hang out later?" he sounded extremely nervous.

I really wanted to say yes, but I was with Blaine, he wouldn't mind would he? Well he would be happy I'm getting along with Karofsky right? Before I could think anymore about it, Blaine walked into the kitchen yawning. Well if there was any time to ask him it would be now. "Hold on a sec, Dave" I said covering the phone up then looking up at Blaine, "Hey Blaine, would you mind if I went out for a while, you're more than welcome to sleep in my bed until I get back."

He looked at me like I was insane for a moment then sat down at the table putting his head in his hands. "Dave, I'll call you back" I hung up before he could respond. I slowly walked over to the table and sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"Blaine, Are you okay?" he looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, Kurt I am absolutely not okay" he said furrowing his brow. I stared at him for what seemed like forever with a confused and worried look on my face.

"Why, what's wrong?" I said finally snapping back into reality. He looked at me in disbelief, like I should know what's wrong.

"Let me just give you tiny hint. It's a 5 letter word. It's been harassing you since middle school, and it threatened your life!" he screamed, with an expression on his face I've never seen before. I was speechless and a little startled at his aggression towards the issue of me actually getting along with Karofsky, I mean, David.

"Blaine, what's so wrong with me actually getting to know the REAL David Karofsky?" I said rubbing his shoulder. He abruptly pulled away from my touch. I gasped unnecessarily.

"What the fuck, Blaine?" the words escaped so rapidly I couldn't stop them. I slapped my hand over my mouth, and stared at him, wide eyed. He looked up at me and laughed.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that" he turned back around and pulled me into an unexpected hug. It felt different from any of our other hugs, probably because most of our other hugs were quick 'see ya later' hugs.

"Blaine, can you please tell me what going on, your randomly fainting, and getting pissed when I touch you. I honestly don't know what I did wrong, so can you please enlighten me?" I said while he was still hugging me. He pulled away and sighed.

"Well might as well tell you now, since it might not matter later" I looked at him questioningly. He laughed, probably because I had a what-the-hell look on my face. Thankfully he continued talking before there could be an awkward silence.

"Kurt, I don't want you to get hurt, and David will most likely hurt you, he's really not a good person at all, he told me everything while I was talking to him in the gas station" He looked at me with an unsure frown on his face. Oh god! He told him about the make-out session at Mckinley! I quickly defended myself.

"Blaine! I really didn't want to make-out with him! At first he forced me so when I wanted to get away, I lied and said I loved it, that was the only thing that would make him let me go" His eyes widened, he looked like a deer in headlights. Then his expression grew very angry.

"He forced you to make-out with him?" He yelled, I'm sure Mrs. Johnson (who was normally outside watering her flowers at this time) could hear every word he said. I froze, so he didn't tell him about that. Well of course he wouldn't tell him that, he wouldn't want to tell him anything that would get him in trouble, or make him seem the least bit gay.

"Dammit!" I screamed punching the table. He looked at me and began to get calmer. He grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly into his.

"Kurt, You need to tell someone, He needs to be punished for his actions, you do know that he practically molested you, right?" he said with a worried look on his face. I hadn't realized that, wow Blaine STOP MAKING SO MUCH SENSE! Your making me seem like an idiot. Then I said something completely idiotic.

"But, I kind of didn't want it to stop" I soon as I said it, I knew it was a mistake. He dropped my hands and got up from the table. He looked at me for a moment, and then sat back down.

"Kurt, honestly, I don't get you. I tell you we practically had a threesome with your step brother, and we share a MIND blowing kiss. Then everything goes back to normal. How do I honestly get you to notice how I feel about you?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes. "Blaine, we're friends. Nothing more, that kiss, was just for comfort." WOW! Nice, you're going to lose him now. Great job Kurt Hummel you deserve a standing ovation after that performance! He stared at me in utter disbelief before leaving, slamming the door without saying another word. I didn't bother stopping him; I didn't want to have him yelling at me, it would only make me feel worse.


End file.
